Pity
by ArcticPuppy
Summary: What happens when the League finds out about Wally being abused as a kid. Ending could be seen as slight Batflash.


'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!'

Wally groaned as his alarm clock dragged him away from his peaceful slumber. He smacked the snooze button on the clock and rolled onto his back. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. The clock said it was 6:00 am but Wally couldn't remember why he'd set an alarm for so early in the morning.

'Do I have monitor duty, no, don't have that till tonight. Erm. Work at the lab? – no, that's tomorrow. Come on Wally, Think!'

Suddenly his League comm link went off. He picked it up off the bedside table and pressed the answer button.

"Hey" he answered.

"Hello Wally, its John. Where are you?"

"In bed, why?"

"There's a League meeting in five minutes and I think Batman called it so it's probably very important."

"Damn! I knew I had set the alarm for a good reason!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'll be there in a flash!"

Wally quickly ended the call and jumped out of bed. He sped over to his draw and grabbed a Flash ring. He pushed the button and he suit flew out. He changed into it and grabbed his communicator.

"Watchtower, Flash here. Beam me up!"

Flash beamed up to the watch tower and as soon as his feet touched the floor he was off, running towards the conference room. He arrived with a minute to spare.

"Hey guys!" he greeted the other six founding members.

"Now that everyone is here", Batman started, "I would like to propose a new idea to help with the integrity of the League."

"Sounds good" Superman piped in.

Batman glared at Superman, irritated by the interruption.

"Anyway, I think it would be a good idea for us all to share our personal details with each other- especially next-of-kin just in case something bad happens." Batman stated

"That's a great idea!", Superman exclaimed, "I'll start!"

"Ok. I will need your full name, date of birth, emergency contact details and next of kin." Batman told Superman.

"Great. My name is Clark Kent or Kal-El. My official date of birth is unknown but the day I landed on Earth was June 18th, my phone number is 579-7866 and my email is ClarkKent . My next of kin will be my adoptive parents Jonathon and Martha Kent or my partner Lois Lane." Superman told everyone.

I'll go next said Batman. He started to list all of his details but Wally currently wasn't concentrating on that; he was too busy trying to think of who he could say was his next of kin. He really didn't have much family left and he didn't have a partner.  
'I wonder if I could say Dick, would he count?' Wally thought to himself.

He was forced out of his train of thought by John.  
"Wally!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"It's your turn!"

Here goes nothing.

"Well, my name is Wallace Rudolph West, my birthday is November 11th, my number is 569-1394 and my next of kin is…err… Well I don't really have any." Wally sighed.

"What do you mean you don't have any, there has to be somebody!" Wonder Woman said.

"Nope"

"What about your mum?" John asked.

"Don't have one" was Wally's reply.

"Dad?"

"Nope"

"Any aunties or uncles?" Superman added, still a bit shocked at Wally's lack of family.

"Once I had a great aunt and uncle but they passed away" Wally said, sadness evident in his voice.

"You had to have had a mum and dad at some point" Batman said.

"Mum's dead and dad's rotting in prison" Wally told the group.

Shayera gasped. "I'm sorry Wally" she muttered.

"It's fine." Wally replied.

"If you don't mind me asking", J'onn spoke for the first time, "Why is your dad in prison?"

Everyone turned to look at Wally. He swallowed nervously before looking up at them all.

"Murder and…" Wally trailed off, he wasn't sure if he was ready to them about his sensitive past just yet.

"Murder and?" Shayera prompted.

Wally gulped. "Child abuse" he whispered.

"Who did he abu…" Wonder Woman stopped when it dawned on her. Everyone's faces seemed to pale a few shades. And then it came. The one thing that had made Wally hold back from telling them earlier. The looks of pity. He hated it. They looked at him as if he was a week little boy, haunted by his past but in reality his past actually made him stronger. They all just stared at him. He could feel they're sympathy radiating of them. It made him feel angry. He slammed his fist down in frustration.

"Wally…" Shayera started but Wally cut her off.

"No! Just leave it ok!" he shouted before jumping up and speeding off.

The conference room stayed quiet for a moment before Wonder Woman asked:  
"What should we do?"

"He obviously doesn't want to talk about it" stated Superman.

"Somebody should still try to get him to open up, it would help out a lot" John said.

"Who wants to go then?" Shayera asked.

"I'll go." Batman said.

"I really don't think that's the best…"

"I said, I'll go!" Batman growled. He stood up and headed towards the Flash's quarters.

Wally sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He stood up and walked towards his mirror. He peeled off the top half of his suit; revealing long scars covering his chest and back. He also had burn marks up his arms and across is stomach. He traced a finger along a particularly long scar. A tear slowly dripped down his cheek.

"Wow" A voice whispered from behind him. Wally whipped round to see Batman standing in his doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Wally shouted.

Batman ignored Wally's question. "Why?" he asked himself.

"Why what?" Wally huffed.

"Why did you let him abuse you for so long. There was plenty of help out there."

"Because I was just a dumb kid!"

"I don't think that's the real reason. You did it to protect your mother, didn't you?"

Wally sighed, he couldn't hide it any longer. "Yes. If he hurt me he wouldn't hurt her."

"That was very brave."

"It was worthless in the end. He killed her anyway. He killed her and then tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Uncle Barry coming when he did I would be dead."

Wally chocked out a sob. Batman stood silent for a moment before pulling down his cowl and walking towards Wally. He leant forward and embraced Wally. Wally stood startled for a moment before sinking into the hug.

"I miss him." Wally whispered into Bruce's shoulder.

"Who?"

Wally leaned back. "Uncle Barry. And Aunt Iris"

Bruce nodded. "They were good people" he said before pulling Wally back into a hug.


End file.
